


Army Husband

by Golden_Asp



Series: Tales of the IronAgent Kind [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Future Fic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Team as Family, everyone else shows up, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Rhodey finds Tony the perfect birthday present, especially given what Phil had recently told him.Tony was going to love it.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Series: Tales of the IronAgent Kind [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586353
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Army Husband

**Author's Note:**

> A soft fluffy ironagent fic for reasons. This one takes place many years into the future. remember, this series is wildly out of chronological order and one day I might get around to fixing it. 
> 
> not beta-ed.

Rhodey scratched his chin and looked around the store. Tony was so damn difficult to shop for. Not that his best friend didn’t love each and every gift he got from his close friends and family, but what did you get for the man that had everything and could pretty much buy the entire damn world?

Peter tended to craft Tony gifts and Tony displayed them all with pride. Steve gave him drawings, Barnes let him play around with his arm. Natasha went to dance performances with him and Clint took him on really strange adventures in the woods that neither one would talk about. Thor brought back children’s toys from Asgard and Tony delighted in taking them apart just to figure out how they worked. Bruce went on science binges with him. Pepper let him get out of important meetings. Phil gave him…well, Rhodey was sure Phil’s gifts were well received in the privacy of their bedroom. They were so gross and domestic; Rhodey loved it. 

If anyone deserved to be happy after all the shit they’d been through, it was definitely Tony. Tony and Phil had been together nearly ten years and Rhodey had never seen his brother happier. Phil was not the kind of man he ever expected Tony to enter a relationship with, but nearly ten years later and they were still together. Phil was good for Tony. 

His eye caught on something and he grinned, walking up to it and lifting it up. He laughed quietly. Given what Phil had recently told him and Pepper, it was perfect. Beyond perfect.

He tucked it under his arm and headed to the register, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

:::

Tony’s birthday party was surprisingly quiet. Anyone who had known him before he became Iron Man would’ve been shocked, but Tony just wanted to hang out with his friends and celebrate the fact that he was there for another birthday.

It had been touch and go after the battle with Thanos for a long time. 

He looked around, a glass of apple cider in his hand. He didn’t drink anymore and his liver thanked him for it. A long, heartfelt discussion from Phil after nearly drinking himself to death had made him really look at himself and realize that he needed to do something or he was going to leave Phil a lot sooner than he wanted to.

Plus, he was a superhero. Alcohol poisoning would be a stupid way for a superhero to die. 

Thor and Steve were arm wrestling, Bucky watching over them. Sam and Natasha were arguing about something and Clint was half conked out on the couch, mouth open. Tony wondered if they had any M&M’s. He could totally make that shot. Pepper talked to Phil and Happy, the three having a lively conversation. His birthday cake was gone, nothing but crumbs left and frosting smeared on the glass table. 

It had been nice, just hanging out and being with his closest friends. Hell, even his old buddy Stephen Strange had swung by. Tony still thought he looked dumb in that wizard getup, but that stupid Cloak wrapped him up like a burrito every time he tried to mention it. Phil thought it was hilarious and probably actively conspired with the damn piece of outerwear. 

The door opened and Rhodey and Carol walked in, a bright, Iron Man themed birthday bag under his arm.

“Sorry we’re late,” he said.

“Just glad you could make it, Platypus,” Tony said, embracing Rhodey. “Gimme my gift!”

Rhodey snorted and handed it to him, glancing at Phil who just gave him a serene smile. Tony tore into the bag with gusto, Rhodey just managing to save the glass of apple cider from spilling everywhere as Tony pulled the red and gold tissue paper out.

Tony pulled a sweatshirt out and shook it, eyebrow climbing at the Army green color.

“Um, thanks?” Tony said.

“Turn it around, you idiot,” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes. “You’re looking at the back.”

“I knew that,” Tony said, turning the sweatshirt around. He stared at the bold words stretching across the sweatshirt and burst out laughing.

“Army Husband, nice.”

“I couldn’t find one that said ‘Secret Agent Husband,’”Rhodey said with an apologetic shrug. Tony laughed. 

“I’m surprised you touched it at all, Air Force man that you are.”

“It was very difficult and I had to sanitize myself after,” Rhodey said dryly, making Tony laugh.

He and Phil were pretty much married. He went to pull the sweatshirt on when Phil’s voice came from behind, soft and for his ears alone.

He turned, the sweatshirt still in his hand. Phil stood behind him, grey eyes soft and a smile curving on his lips. He had more grey in his hair and it had receded a bit more, but hell, Tony’s goatee was more grey than black now and silver streaked his hair. They had earn every single one of those grey hairs. Phil wore jeans and long sleeved Stark Industries shirt worn thin with repeated wear. It was one of Tony’s favorite looks on him.

Phil held his hand out and Tony’s eyes dropped to his palm. The sweatshirt fell out of his fingers and landed on the ground. Anticipatory silence fell over the room and Tony was pretty sure everyone but him had known this was coming.

In the palm of Phil’s hand was a simple gold band. The middle had a hot rod red stripe running around it.

“I thought maybe we could make the sweatshirt true,” Phil said, hands barely shaking. Tony stared at him, eyes wide. He was vaguely aware of everyone’s phones out, recording the moment, and he knew JARVIS and FRIDAY were doing the same.

Tony opened and closed his mouth, eyes darting from the ring in Phil’s hand to his lover’s face. “Seriously?” Tony whispered. “You want to marry _me_?”

Phil let out a huff and took Tony’s hand with his free one, the ring still held between them. “Yes, Tony. We are pretty much married already, I thought we could just make it official.”

“Yes,” Tony blurted. No one had ever proposed to him before. Well, actually he was pretty sure multiple people had tried to marry him in MIT, but those didn’t count. He wasn’t sober. “Yes,” Tony said, quieter. 

The smile Phil gave him was one of the most beautiful things Tony had ever seen. God, he loved that man, his Agent Agent. Both their hands were shaking as Phil slipped the ring on his finger. Tony actually jumped when the room erupted in cheers. He had completely forgotten about their audience.

Phil’s cheeks were red but he hauled Tony in for a kiss. Tony melted against him, arm sliding around Phil’s waist as he deepened the kiss.

They both let out a startled squawk when Thor lifted them both into a tight hug.

“Congratulations, my friends!” Thor said.

“Thanks, Point Break,” Tony gasped, patting Thor’s stupidly large bicep. His and Phil’s feet weren’t even touching the ground. 

Thor put them down and they were soon surrounded by the others, hugs and congratulations from them all. Pepper demanded to plan the wedding the Tony gladly turned that over to her. Hell, he’d be happy just going to the courthouse and having a judge do the honors real quick but Pepper would murder him and that would not be a good way to die. Even Bucky feared Pepper.

Then he thought of what Phil’s face would look like if he could get Steve to officiate and he grinned. 

With a laugh, Tony pulled Phil close and kissed him, thumb tracing the ring around his finger. He felt Phil smile against his lips and felt the sweatshirt from Rhodey get pushed into his hands. He snorted and pulled back, yanking the sweatshirt down over his head.

Tony was vaguely aware of his friends taking more photos but he couldn’t care less. He dragged Phil in and kissed him again, resting his forehead against Phil’s.

“I love you,” Tony whispered.

“I love you, too, Tony,” Phil said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

They were going to be married and Tony couldn’t wait to start the next chapter of their lives.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
